In the automobile salvage business, it is necessary to provide shelves or bins for storing a variety of different component parts from a large number of different makes and models of automobiles and trucks. Often parts are stored on outdoor shelves, and are identified by part tags wired to them to permit ready identification and access to the parts as they are requested by customers. Many of these parts can be stored outdoors without any problems. If disc brake rotors, however, are placed on outdoor shelves, moisture collects between the flat disc surface and the shelf, significantly increasing the potential for rust and deterioration of the disc surface. In addition, the rotor profiles are such that they do not lend themselves to simple storage by stacking them together on shelves.
The disc portion of the rotors typically is mounted on a central raised portion which has an offset indentation in the bottom of it. The upper side of this raised portion typically holds studs which are used to attach the wheel of the vehicle to the rotor assembly In the center of the circle on which the studs are mounted is a raised crown in which the wheel bearings are located. If salvaged rotors have the bearings exposed to the elements in an outdoor storage area, it is possible for rust buildup to occur in the bearings and substantially reduce the value of the disc brake rotor/bearing combination.
Another problem with the storage of disc brake rotors in a salvage yard is that they do not lend themselves to convenient stacking because of the offset shape of the crown and the stud mounting area. The problem with stacking rotors is particularly true if rotors of different sizes, which have the studs on them located different distances apart, are stored and stacked in a common location. The problem is further compounded since disc brake rotors are relatively heavy, typically weighing between 20 and 40 pounds each.
Stacking devices for facilitating the stacked storage of disc brake rotors are not known. Stacking devices for facilitating the storage of reels of magnetic tape, however, have been developed. Two patents which disclose such devices are the Sy U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,646 and Damsky No. 4,069,914. Both of these patents are directed to stacking trays for reels of magnetic tape.
In the device of Sy, the tray has a circular configuration, with a raised central portion and raised edges. The center of a tape reel fits over the raised central portion and the tape itself rests on the bottom of the tray in engagement with the tray bottom. Upper trays rest on top of the tape in the reel of the next lower tray in the stack, and each of the trays includes projections near the hub for extending into recesses in the tape reel. This configuration prevents the relative rotation of the trays and reels with respect to one another.
The trays of Sy are made to specifically fit tape reels which are of the same size. Thus, there is no provision required to accommodate reels of different sizes. In addition, there is no provision whatsoever to permit water to drain from the trays. This is understandable, since they are not intended for outdoor use. The trays of Sy contact both sides of the tape reels which are stored.
The patent to Damsky also is used for stacking reels of magnetic tape. No tray-like structure, however, is employed in Damsky. Instead, a flat disk, with alternating pins and holes located around a circular opening, is used. The pins extend upwardly through corresponding openings in the hub of a tape reel which is to be stored on the disk. These pins extend sufficiently high through the hub to engage holes in the next flat storage disk of the stack. When a stack of alternating disks and tape reels is made, an interlocked pancake stack results. The disks contact the tape on both sides. There is no provision for, nor any necessity for, facilitating water drainage from the disks.
It is desirable to provide a stacking device, particularly suited for vertically stacking disc brake rotors and brake drums, which is capable of intermixing rotors of different sizes, is simple in construction, and which provides protection of the stacked rotors from the elements, even when the rotors are stored in outdoor locations.